


He has tentacles, Steve

by Cryptand_Bismol (orphan_account)



Series: Ichor [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Eldritch, Eldritch Bucky, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, This is bordering on tentacle on Steve action, not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cryptand_Bismol
Summary: "Ignoring any sense of self-preservation, he hesitantly dipped his finger into some of the goo on the coffee table. The small puddle rippled, moving more than something that viscous should, and Sam hastily wiped his hand on his pants."





	He has tentacles, Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote these at least a year ago and I think I had a plan for the plants everywhere that keep cropping up? But... I have no idea what it is? Oh well, I guess Bucky likes plants, idk
> 
> I love Sam, but he's so accepting and no nonsense that I couldn't think how to make this longer! Maybe another chapter of him hanging out with them and just blatantly ignoring Bucky passing Steve things with his tentacles over his head or something? Perhaps at the Tower while Clint and Nat (who still doesn't know he's an Eldritch abomination) are just like what. the. fuck.  
> Hmmm... perhaps
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Sam was a firm believer in respecting people’s business. Sure, his whole job depended on asking about other people’s business, but he never pushed for more than they were willing to give. He’d mostly ignored Natasha’s obvious meddling, Tony’s wild speculations, and Peter’s obvious lying, telling himself that if Steve wanted to keep secrets he could. It wasn’t as though he looked miserable, in fact he was the happiest Sam had ever seen him.

He still worried about the guy though. Steve had managed to get himself shot on the mission they were on a week ago, luckily only in the arm, staying in hospital only long enough to get patched up. He hadn’t actually seen the man since he shuffled out of the hospital, t-shirt stained with blood. Knowing Steve, he would be putting a stupid amount of strain on the arm, even if he did have enhanced healing.

Knocking on Steve’s apartment door, he listened for any sign of movement from inside. Nothing. Steve was probably out, but Sam let himself in anyway, like he had done many times before, just to check that he even had food in the house or Steve wasn’t passed out somewhere. The apartment seemed outwardly tidy, but upon closer inspection there were books scattered across most of the surfaces, clothes splayed over the back of chairs, and an odd sticky black residue staining the sofa. The room was stuffed with plants too, multicoloured plant pots that were not there the last time he visited.

Ignoring any sense of self-preservation, he hesitantly dipped his finger into some of the goo on the coffee table. The small puddle rippled, moving more than something that viscous should, and Sam hastily wiped his hand on his pants.

Just as he was about to call out for Steve, he heard a faint whimper from the bedroom. His eyes locked on the door and his only thought was that Steve could be in trouble. It never even crossed his mind to consider that Steve might not be alone and the noises from anything but distress. Quietly stepping over to the door, he pulled out his gun. He counted to three with his breaths, before bursting into the room, gun raised.

He wasn’t sure what he was witnessing, to be honest. There, on the bed, a shirtless Steve was tucked under the covers, hovering over something with strong arms planted either side of its head. The thing looked like a man, had the shape of one at least, but its skin was an indescribable colour, very dark but not quite black. Its hands were gripped around Steve’s biceps, and Sam recognised that same inky residue dripping from under his palms, pooling onto the sheets. But the real clincher, the thing that stopped Sam in his tracks and had him thinking ‘ _Oh hell no’,_ was the tentacles that were roaming across Steve’s back, spreading that inky liquid, several of them dipping beneath the sheets and moving against his ass, and one wrapped loosely around his neck.

“Oh, HELL no,” he said emphatically.

Steve started, turning to face Sam with a deep blush that spread across his chest as the tentacles receded. He kept the sheet around his waist to hide his modesty, almost leaping off the bed, attempting to stutter out sentences to Sam. The thing – man – on the bed pulled a pillow in front of his own body, and Sam couldn’t believe his eyes for a second time today when light human skin rippled up the man’s body. The tentacles were gone and the thing looked, for all intents and purposes, exactly like a normal man, with soft brown hair curling across a sweaty forehead.

“Ok,” Sam interrupted Steve’s rambling, “I am going to make myself a strong drink, and you two are going to make yourselves somewhat presentable and tell me what the fuck is going on.”

He didn’t even wait for a reply before striding from the room, groaning in resignation. His day was made even worse when he discovered that, of course, Steve didn’t have anything alcoholic in the house except mouthwash which he was half tempted to try for his own sanity. He settled instead for a particularly strong coffee, leaning back against the kitchen counter to avoid whatever the hell substance Steve’s ‘friend’ had been leaving all over the place. He didn’t even want to think about what the substance could be, choosing to steer his thoughts far away from it and live in blissful ignorance.

Steve and his companion didn’t emerge from the room for another ten minutes, and Sam could only raise an eyebrow at the state of him. He’d shoved on some jogging pants and a loose vest, and his neck was positively riddled with markings, a trail that spread down his chest out of sight beneath the fabric. His hair was a mess, usually neatness forgotten as strands hung across his still-red face, the rest sticking up in all directions. His friend wasn’t much better, clad in too-big shorts and a light jumper, the only mark on him a fading love-bite high on the edge of his jaw. His hair was in disarray too, and Sam narrowed his eyes at him; the man didn’t even have hair when he first saw him, so they must have been getting handsy while Sam waited. Jerks.

The pair sat gingerly on the sofa, their shoulders touching. Sam looked down at them, both looking anywhere but him like naughty school kids. He decided to get this over with, “So, Steve. Care to introduce me to your friend here?”

Steve finally looked up at him, discomfort clear on his face, “Um, yes, of course. Sam, this is Bucky. My boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yes? Is that a problem?”

“Your obviously non-human boyfriend?” Sam barrelled on, ignoring the redundant question.

“Well, he’s not- he’s a bit human.”

“He has tentacles, Steve.”

“ _He_ is sitting right here, you know.” Bucky grumbled.

“Look, I’m not here to judge. I’m just surprised is all. It’s not every day you walk in on a national treasure getting down and dirty with some kind of tentacle monster.”

“He’s not a monster.”

“Well, technically, I am.” Bucky conceded.

Steve shot him a sharp glare, “Buck, we’ve been over this.”

“ _Yes,_ and we agreed to disagree. It’s all semantics anyway.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply and Sam could tell this was a rabbit-hole they did not need to be going down right now.

“Ok, that’s great and all, but I still don’t have any idea of what’s actually going on.”

“It’s a long story.” Steve began, “I’ll keep it simple. Bucky is enhanced, if in a slightly different way to me. We met a long time ago, but only recently reconnected and well... we got together.”

“And this enhancement. That’s how you can do all this,” he asked, motioning to Bucky’s now-human face, “And the tentacles.”

“Yes,” Bucky and Steve replied at the same time, smiling at each other. Honestly, they would be cute if Sam hadn’t just caught them at it.

“Are you dangerous?” Sam asked Bucky directly, “Is he safe with you?”

Bucky looked at him amusedly, “Yes, I’m dangerous. But yes, he’s safe with me. I’d never hurt him.”

Steve was looking at Bucky like he’d hung the moon, and reached over to squeeze the other man’s thigh. Lord save him from these assholes.

“Right. I can see you two are ready to jump each other again, and I’d rather not be here when that happens.” He said, hiding his grin.

He patted Steve on the back twice and then pulled away, turning to face Bucky, “You better be good to him.” He stared at Bucky for a few moments, nodding when he was satisfied by the solemn look on his face. He pulled the door shut behind him, smiling when he heard the quiet but loving voices behind him.

Assholes.


End file.
